Recently, an individual-recognition technique has drawn attention, in which by giving an ID (individual identification number) to each object, information such as a history of the object is clarified for manufacturing, management, or the like. In particular, a semiconductor device capable of non-contact data transmission and reception has been developed. As such a semiconductor device, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification: also called an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) or the like specifically begins to be introduced into companies, markets, or the like.
Such a semiconductor device generally includes an antenna and a circuit (hereinafter, also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) using a semiconductor substrate of silicon (Si) or the like, and the IC chip is constituted from a memory circuit (hereinafter also referred to as a memory), a control circuit, or the like.
In addition, a semiconductor device such as a liquid crystal display device or an electro-luminescence display device, in which thin film transistors (hereinafter also called TFTs) are integrated over a glass substrate, has been developed. In such a semiconductor device, a thin film transistor is formed over a glass substrate by using a thin-film formation technique, and either a liquid crystal element or a light-emitting element (an electro-luminescence element, hereinafter also called an EL element) is formed as a display element over various circuits constituted from the thin film transistors, thereby the semiconductor device functions as a display device.
In a manufacturing process of the above-described semiconductor device, in order to reduce manufacturing cost, a process of transposing an element, a peripheral circuit, or the like manufactured over a glass substrate onto an inexpensive substrate such as a plastic substrate has been performed (e.g., see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-26282).